Problem: Express this number in scientific notation. $227{,}800{,}000$
Solution: There are $\exponentColor{8}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{2}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $227{,}800{,}000 = \leadingColor{2}.278 \times 10^{\exponentColor{8}}$